jüdischen Jungen
by 0rihara
Summary: El descubrirse a si mismo homosexual era el menor de los problemas para Stan Marsh, pues enamorarse de un chico judío con la tragedia tatuada en sus ojos esmeraldas, en pleno apogeo de la Alemania nazi de 1942, no era los mas conveniente.


_**South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, YAOI (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta este género entonces regresa por donde viniste. –STYLE-**_

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

"El 8 de mayo de 1945. Ese fue el día en que morí. "

_**Capítulo 1. ¿A qué velocidad caen los copos de nieve? **_

Primero el blanco color de la nieve.

Luego las risas de los niños esparciéndose por el aire.

El gris que se abría paso entre el cielo de Alemania, ese día era particularmente triste.

Si, era Gris. El color de Europa.

La nieve que se esparcía alrededor del patio de recreo cubría por completo el pasto seco del invierno, daba la impresión que todo el planeta se vestía de nieve.

Una pequeña introducción, sí. ¿Te interesaría saber qué día era ese? Un 6 de Noviembre de 1933.

Un niño azabache de ojos azules observaba caer los copos de nieve sentado en un columpio de metal. Un niño de intensos ojos azules, un norte americano, un norte americano de 7 años instalado en la ciudad de Weimar en Alemania de 1933 se preguntaba, ¿A qué velocidad caen los copos de nieve?

Seguro esta pregunta te parecerá menor, pues tú en lo único que te estarías preguntando es, ¿Qué hace un niño Estadounidense en Alemania? Pues su historia es la siguiente:

Abuelo moribundo.

Pensión con varios ceros. (Así es como había dicho su padre, Randy Marsh el día que decidieron mudarse)

Un buen momento para cambiar de aires (No podía estar más equivocada su madre).

Así el niño de ojos azules y su familia viajaron en un barco desde Estado Unidos hasta Alemania, no llevaban menos de 4 años viviendo ahí desde entonces y el pequeño abecés se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que su abuelo decidiera morir. No obstante su padre llevaba cuatro años, desde su llegada buscando trabajo. Nunca lo conseguía. Y su madre siempre decía lo mismo todas las noches durante la cena. "No podemos seguir viviendo del dinero de tu padre, Randy."

Un día su madre llego a casa más feliz de lo habitual y cuando vio al pequeño en el vestíbulo de la casa se acercó a él y le dijo, muy bajito para que nadie más escuchara a pesar de que no había nadie más, "Ya no somos más americanos, cariño. Ahora somos Alemanes." Y le revolvió el pelo negro con ternura para después subir las escaleras, en ese momento el niño no comprendió a que se refería su madre. Y sin embargo, no pregunto. Pero ella siempre le decía, a él y a su hermana que no digieran nada sobre su antiguo hogar, que ahora este era su hogar y siempre lo sería.

-¿A qué velocidad caen los copos de nieve?- Susurro el pequeño niño mientras se daba otro empujón en el columpio cuyo mecer hacia rechinar la cadena de metal que lo sujetaba, su voz quedó muda tras la risa de los niños y los gritos de las niñas. Sus ojos zafiro recorrieron el patio de juegos minuciosamente y se detuvieron al otro lado de la reja que estaba en el patio. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso. Su boca formo una gran O y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual. No. No se refería a la persona en sí, sino al deslumbrante rojo de su cabellera. Era como un barco perdido en el mar, una manzana roja en una cesta de peras.

El delgado chico al otro lado de la reja tenía un abrigo verde y una botas negras de agujetas, sostenía entre sus brazos un libro negro y sus ojos, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas relucientes lo observaban con desconfianza. El pequeño niños de pelo como la noche trago duro y sonrió como pudo, intentando ser gentil con el misterioso chico y movió su mano derecha en señal de saludo, este lo ignoro por completo y paso su vista esmeralda a una señora robusta que salía de un coche negro y se acomodaba su molote pelirrojo con cuidado de no despeinarse. La mujer movió la boca, perfecta señal de que estaba hablando y miro al chico pelirrojo, este asintió y la mujer sonrió y le sujeto la muñeca para llevarlo dentro de la institución educativa.

Los ojos azules lo siguieron durante todo el trayecto y los perdió de vista cuando entraron al plantel junto a lo que él suponía, era su madre. Suspiro y volvió su atención a los copos de nieve, blancos y fríos que regalaba ese mañana del cielo gris, pronto sonaría la campana y tendría que volver a su aula de clases, sin la mínima sospecha de que aquellos ojos verdes cual reluciente pasto en primavera lo verían al entrar en su salón de clases.

"La primera vez que lo vi, no pensé que sería para siempre."

El pelirrojo anoto su nombre en la pizarra y tras haberlo echo se escucharon múltiples murmullos en el salón, "Que nombre más raro", "¿ya viste su cabello?", "¿Y cómo narices se pronuncia eso?".

-Muy bien señorito… Brovskil, puede volver a su lugar.- Se escucharon risas, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y el profesor continuo con la clase.

Durante ese tiempo unos ojos azules no paraban de observar esa melena de cabello rizado cual fuego de chimenea, su piel era pálida como la leche y tenía pequeñas pecas por la cara y el puente de la nariz, mientras el maestro explicaba ciertas operaciones matemáticas el pelirrojo arrugaba la nariz débilmente y hacia una mueca graciosa con sus delgados labios, labios pálidos y un tanto rosáceos. Después eso ojos verdes lo observaron y el azabache desvió la mirada rápidamente a la ventana, volviendo a observar los copos de nieve caer uno a uno, preguntándose a qué velocidad caía. Y no volvió la mirada de nuevo. No quería que lo pillaran otra vez.

Los coches negros y hombres en bicicleta pasaban a gran velocidad por la calle, el norteamericano observo, sentado en los escalones de la escuela al mismo chico con apellido impronunciable. Sostenía con fuerza aquel libro negro contra su pecho y el viento de invierno despeinaba su cabello.

"Decidí que sería amable con aquel niño tan curioso, decidí que no me burlaría de él como los otros niños."

-Hola.-

-Hola.- Respondió el bermejo.

El niño de ojos zafiro no supo que más decir, no era tan bueno socializando, por no decir pésimo, todos sus amigo de la cuadra donde él vivía fueron quienes iniciaron una amistad con él así que hizo un pequeño "Hmm" y observo al niño sentándose a su lado. No sabía que era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención de ese niño a su lado, pero lo adjudicó a su cabellera tan poco usual.

-¿Por qué me miras?- Preguntó molesto su acompañante.

-Me gustas.- Respondió el niño, con la inocencia escrita a flor de piel.

-¿Was? – El pelirrojo pregunto con sorpresa.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Hablo en serio.-

-Sie verrückt- El azabache frunció el entre cejo, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-No estoy loco, lo digo en serio.-

-¿Quieres?- Ofreció el bermejo un trozo de chocolate al niño norteamericano. Este observo el chocolate y rápidamente olvido su enfado. Los niños son fáciles de distraer, pero no olvidan eso te lo aseguro.

-Hablo en serio me gustas.- Retomo el tema al terminar su chocolate.

-Tú también me gustas.-

-¿Por eso me diste el chocolate? ¿A qué si?-

-Sí, claro.- Respondió con una media sonrisa y el otro niño empezó a reír. Quisiera agregar que este pequeño de pelo rojo tiene "la enfermedad del azúcar" y quisiera contarles que el pequeño pereció por ese problema, pero les estaría mintiendo y adelantando los hechos.

-Me llamo Stanley Marsh.-

-Kyle Broflovski.-

-Lo se.-

Si, por que esos eran sus nombres. Ahora lo sabes.

La mujer robusta del molote llego por su hijo y no se molestó en la presencia de su acompañante, es más, ni siquiera la noto.

En cuanto al norteamericano, se quedó unos minutos más esperando a su madre.

"La segunda vez que lo vi, tenía migajas de pan en las mejillas y estaba llorando."

-Stanley, te dije que fueras a la panadería hace veinte minutos.-

El niño Stanley Salió por la puerta de madera caoba hacia la fría calle mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo y camino una calle abajo hasta la dichosa panadería, el hombre que lo atendió tenía una frondosa barba y era muy amable le dio una pieza de pan extra al chico y este le agradeció, al salir de la tienda el niño se detuvo y giro las vista hacia el origen de un llanto tan triste y desamparado que le partió el corazón y fue corriendo al dueño de ese llanto cuando vio que era su compañero de clase, ese pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

-nicht weinen, nein, nein.- Dijo el americano tan pronto llego a su lado y sin previo aviso lo abrazo y el pelirrojo, aún aturdido lo aparto con fuerza. Sin embargo al ver esos ojos azules mirándolo con confusión se relajó un poco, pero no dejo de llorar.

-Stan.- Dijo entre sollozos, el azabache aguanto las ganas de reír cuando vio sus mejillas llenas de migajas de pan y ahí se dio cuenta que llevaba un gran trozo de pan con mantequilla en la otra mano. Y no rio porque su madre le decía que era de mala educación reír cuando alguien esta triste. –Estoy pedido, Stan.- Volvió a hablar el niño luego de darle un gran mordisco a su pan. Y Stan no tenía idea de que hacer.

Así que lo llevo a su casa.

Y su madre logro hacer que dejara de llorar.

Jugaron juntos toda la tarde.

Una mujer robusta con un molote en el pelo llego a su puerta por la noche.

Se llevó a su amigo.

Cenaron el silencio y su hermana Shelly lo molesto y lo llamo mojo, Stan no sabía que significaba esa palabra y le pregunto a su madre. Su madre lo castigo por decir malas palabras.

Stan supo que mojón era una mala palabra.

Stan se encargaría de que Kyle no digiera malas palabras.

"La quinta vez que lo vi, cargaba en brazos a su hermano menor y sonreía mucho."

Stan estaba observando la calle por la ventana del coche y su hermana estaba cruzada de brazos, molesta, su madre se polveaba la nariz y su padre conducía, su abuelo dormía.

-Quiero que se comporten como es debido con los Broflovski, parecen ser gente muy refinada.- Dijo la madre de Stan mientras guardaba el pequeño espejo en su bolso negro.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie cuestiono nada. Stan estaba emocionado por ver de nuevo a su amigo y sobro todo por conocer su casa, Stan era un niño muy curioso.

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron más de lo usual y su boca formo una gran O. La casa de los Broflovski era grande, como la suya, solo que tenía una planta extra y un gran jardín con tulipanes. La parte de debajo de su casa parecía un pequeño negocio que decía "Gerald Broflovski Abogado a sus servicios" En manuscritas letras doradas.

-Tu amiga Sheila es de dinero ¿he?- Dijo el padre de Stan. Su madre rio por lo bajo y su hermana rodo los ojos, fastidiada.

La mujer robusta, que ahora sabia se llamaba Sheila los invito a entrar y los trato con mucha amabilidad, pero lo que el niño buscaba con la mirada era a ese pelirrojo.

-Kyle, baja ahora jovencito y trae a tu hermano.- Grito su madre al pie de las escaleras. Y cuando por fin bajo, traía entre sus brazos a un niño que parecía tener no menos de tres años, de cabello negro y ojos color caramelo, completamente opuesto a su hermano.

-Kyle.- Dijo la madre de Stan.-Veo que ya estas mejor, ¿he? Espero tengas más cuidado de no perderte la próxima vez, aun que tus visitas son bastante agradables.- y sonrió mientras Kyle se sonrojaba. –Pero nunca he tenido el placer de conocer a tu apuesto hermano.-

-Se llama Ike.- Dijo Sheila.

-Pero no se parecen para nada.- Intervino Stan, sacando a la luz lo que pensaba toda su familia. Su madre lo miro mal.

-Sí, bueno… Ike es adoptado.- Respondió Kyle, con cierta incomodidad.

-Pero eso no impide que lo quiera al igual que a Kyle.- Aseguro la señora Broflovski. Sin embargo, a lo largo del tiempo que conocieron a la familia Broflovski se dieron cuenta de que no era así, Kyle era mucho más importante para la señora Broflovski de lo que todos creían. Cruel, pero cierto.

En la cena los adultos hablaron de cosas que a los niños no les interesaban y Shelly pateaba por debajo de la mesa a su hermano, Kyle ayudaba a su hermano a cortar su carne, le acercaba el vaso con agua y cosas por el estilo.

Stan descubrió que su hermana nunca hizo eso por él. También pensó que Kyle era un buen hermano mayor. Supo que Ike era canadiense, al llegar a casa busco en libros y enciclopedia donde estaba Canadá, y se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba justo arriba de su país natal. Bueno, al menos alguien más era de su mismo continente.

"La décimo octava vez que lo vi, le pedí un beso."

Durante las vacaciones de invierno los niños de la cuadra de Stan se juntaban a jugar futbol con porterías improvisadas y reunían sus equipos. Kyle vivía cinco cuadras arriba. Solo baja a jugar con ellos cuando terminaba de estudiar, Stan no sabía que era lo que estudiaba, pues eran vacaciones, una vez le pregunto y él contesto que tenía que aprender hebreo. No dijo nada. No sabía que era el hebreo.

-Pido a Cartman como portero.- Dijo un rubio cuya cara esta la mayor parte del tiempo cubierta por un gorro gris y una bufanda de igual color.

-Jódete, maldito Kenny.- Respondió un castaño de ojos color chocolate. Él era un niño robusto y bastante consentido por su madre, todos en la cuadra, sobre todo los padres, decían que la madre de Erik Cartman (Si, ese es su nombre completo) era una "Stra ßenmädchen" Stan no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras pero si sabía que la madre de Erik Cartman trabajaba en una sastrería y ganaba lo suficiente para vivir en la colonia en donde Vivían ellos.

Otra palabra con la que los padres de Stan definían a la madre de Erik Cartman era "Street Walker" pero eso no tenía sentido para Stan. Porque ella trabajaba en una sastrería.

El otro chico era Kenny Mccormick, todos lo sabían, era el pobre de la calle. Tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Stan notó que Kenny también era un buen hermano mayor. Stan sabía que Kenny era todo un promiscuo. Kenny era dos años mayor que todos en la cuadra.

También estaba el pequeño e inocente Leopold Stotch, mejor conocido por ellos como "Butters" ese chico tenía los ojos azules claros y el pelo color limón, bastante delgado y sus padres lo castigaban cada dos por tres. Ocupaciones de los padres: Ve tú a saber. Castigar a su hijo, creo.

Así mismo un par de chicos más, como Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan y Tweek Tweak (Cabe destacar que los padres de este último son dueños de una cafetería).

Ese peculiar grupo de amigos tendían a insultarse e incluso golpearse en repetidas ocasiones, y esa vez no fue la excepción, un insulto llevo a otro y de un "Tú tienes suerte de comer una vez al día" al "Al menos tengo padre" salieron puños al aire.

-Es una pena que no pudiéramos jugar tranquilamente.- Dijo Stan al bermejo que lo acompañaba.

-Sí, es cierto, ese gordo me crispa los nervios pero tus demás amigos me agradan bastante.-

-¿Pero no más que yo verdad?-

-Cualquiera es más agradable que tú.- Sonrió y de dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¿Incluso Cartman?- Pregunto con falsa sorpresa e indignación, no tan fingida.

-Bueno, no hay por qué exagerar.-

Y rieron mientras siguieron caminado calle arriba en dirección a la casa de Kyle.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal una carrera para ver quién gana?- Sugirió Stan.

-No se… ¿Qué pasa si yo gano?-

-Me pides lo que quieras.-

-¿Lo que quiera? ¿En serio?-

-Sí, y si yo gano me das un beso.-

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.-No te voy a besar Stanley.- Dijo.

-Venga, ¿O tienes miedo de perder?-

Su compañero acepto. Pintaron una línea en la arena y se pusieron en posición de salida. Stan sonrió, Kyle suspiro.

3

2

1

-¡Ya!- Grito Stan, mientras salía corriendo cual águila en acecho mientras que su amigo lo observo perplejo y en menos de un segundo comprendió que debía de correr también. Stan muy rápido, Kyle… no tanto. No gano.

-Venga, quiero mi premio.- Dijo Stan señalando sus labios y Kyle se sonrojo. Enfrente de la casa del segundo. Los copos de nieve caían nuevamente anunciando la siguiente nevada. Los tulipanes marchitos esperaban a la primavera y en medio de todo eso, dos chicos cuya inocencia era reflejo de la inexperiencia, se besaron.

Su primer beso.

Pero no el último.

Sus labios fríos apenas rosaron los suyos y en ese momento Stanley Marsh no se preguntó a qué velocidad caen los copos de nieve, se preguntó cuándo volvería a poder besar a su amigo.

También se preguntó, ¿Qué era el amor?

En Alemania, el primer mes de 1934.

Su cuenta regresiva empieza.

.

.

.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES:

-¿Was? = ¿En serio?

-Sie verrückt = Estas loco.

-nicht weinen, nein, nein = No llores, no, no. (Seguro ya sabían que era nein e.e)

-Stra ßenmädchen = Puta callejera, prostituta, ramera... (Puedo seguir, la lista es larga xD)

-Street Walker = Lo mismo que la anterior, pero en ingles.

* * *

_**Yo otra vez con mis extrañas historias... Pero bueno, eso de Alemania, judíos, el holocausto, un amor imposible, hay mucho material para eso Dios mio, las chicas no lo aprovechan xD tanto para Style como para Kyman. y pues decidí aprovecharlo y escribir uno yo misma, ya me canse de esperar. :c **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!~~**_


End file.
